Naruto Evolution
by ArashikageGirl
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke comes back to the Leaf and Yuki feeling surprised at his sudden thinking, the gang are given a mission in another dimension which creates a big adventure. Yuki U.  not good at summaries...Sorry..
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Evolution

Chapter 1: He Comes Back

_I was walking through the village. The villagers, all happy and cheerful. I sighed. I never realized that true happiness ever existed, until I met Uzumaki Naruto. He is a very cheerful and energetic teenage boy. Although, inside him possesses the Nine-tailed Jinchuriki. It attacked the village 18 years ago. Everyone hated him, thinking of him as a curse in the village. But Naruto never gave up hope. He struggled and struggled to let everyone accept his presence and think of him as a hero. But now he is. After Pein's ambush in the Hidden Leaf, everyone welcomed him back and threw him in the air saying his name over and over again. Well, back to reality._

"Yuki!" a voice called my name.

I turned and saw my best friend Uzumaki Naruto running up to me.

"What's up?" I greeted.

Naruto panted. When he already caught his breath. He looked at me. "Baa-chan wants us in her office now."

"Did something happen?" I asked, curious to know the reason why Naruto looked so terrified.

"It's the teme. He's here with his team. But I didn't see him yet. Izuno told me." Naruto kept looking at me for my reaction.

I laughed. "Seriously? Okay Naruto, big's up. Enough of the jokes." Now I was the one who looked at Naruto for his reaction if he was gonna laugh it out and say it was a big joke but no laugh came out. Only his cerulean blue eyes staring at me.

"Yuki…this is no joke, I promise you. A ninja's honor." Naruto raised his right arm and put it to his heart.

I stared at him. Was he really back? My brother? How could this have happen? Maybe he just suddenly realized Konoha is his home and he returned. I kept thinking and thinking until I heard Sakura's voice.

"Guys! Can you believe it!" Sakura exclaimed, stopping in front of us. "He's back."

"I know right?" I said.

Sakura and Naruto looked at me with a worried look. Sure I am happy that Sasuke came back but why so sudden? I just couldn't understand the facts right now. But we are going to find out.

* * *

><p>"Kazekage-sama, you have a visitor." a sand-nin reported.<p>

"Bring him in." Gaara ordered.

A tall slender man, with brown hair and glasses came inside. He sat down down without saying a word not even an introduction.

Gaara gave the order for the sand-nin to leave. After he closed the door, the man looked at him with green eyes.

"What is your business here?" Gaara asked the man.

"First, my name is Arido of the Hidden Stone and my leader sent me here to give you this important document." Arido said, giving Gaara a piece of folder.

"What is in this document?" Gaara asked.

"Well, that folder contains the files of the secret diamond called the 'aruhi sen ba'. It is a diamond that contains strong ocular powers that can only be possessed by only one. It also may be possessed by a sharingan user." Arido explained.

"_Really? A sharingan user…" _Gaara thought.

Gaara opened the folder and read the files. He nodded. "Thank you for this document. Is there anything else you need to discuss with me?" he asked.

"No, but the Hidden Leaf must also have the copy of that important document. It is classified." Arido said.

"Alright then. I'll make sure that the Leaf will receive this document right away." Gaara said, standing up.

"Thank you Kazekage-sama." Arido said shaking hands.

"The pleasure's mine." he replied.

* * *

><p>"Hey, slow down guys! I'm trying to get a grip on the stairs here." I complained.<p>

"Slow down? Are you crazy? The teme's up there and I'm sure the baa-chan's lecturing him right now! So there's no time to waste!" Naruto exclaimed, practically running up the stairs.

"Sorry Yuki. He's just excited to see his old pal again. Even I am excited too." Sakura smiled.

I smiled back but I couldn't think up of anything to say to my brother when I see him. I practically thought of things to say like _"So…how was the revenge stuff" or "It's been_ a _long time"._ I kept thinking and thinking of anything to say but nothing popped in my head.

"Well, here we are. Outside the Hokage office. Everybody ready?" Naruto asked cheekily.

" Okay Naruto. Just open the door." I said. But then an idea came into my head. A brilliant idea. Well not exactly brilliant but a good one. _"When Naruto opens the door,_ I _will climb up the wall then open the secret flooring door…whatever that's called and professionally hide up there for awhile and eavesdrop. Sounds good to me."_ I thought.

Naruto opened the door. "TE….me? Woah…one…two…three…hm?" Naruto counted, confused. "I think we got the wrong room Sakura-chan."

"Impossible." Sakura said slowly.

The two looked at the room. Only three people were there. Then Sakura slapped her forehead.

"Idiot! We're in the right room! Sasuke and Tsunade are not here!" Sakura punched Naruto in the face.

"Excuse me, but who are you guys?" a voice asked.

Naruto and Sakura looked at the guy with white hair and has the teeth of a shark.

"Uhm…I'm Haruno Sakura and this is Uzumaki Naruto and…" Sakura looked at where Yuki was supposed to be standing but found no one there.

"Wait…Naruto, where's Yuki?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"Huh? She was just behind us a moment ago" Naruto panicked.

"Okay, who are these bimbos Suigetsu? Especially the pink haired phony. I don't like her!" Karin pointed out.

Sakura twitched at the comment of the girl. She turned to the girl and looked at her with fiery eyes. "What did you say? You piece of meat?

"EXCUSE ME! But I happen to be one of Sasuke's girlfriends, as to say!" Karin replied haughtily.

The two kept arguing while Naruto and the other two were watching, helpless.

Yuki kept listening to the heated argument above between Sakura and the girl. _"Sasuke has a girlfriend? WTF? This is insane! No, no, it can't be true. That girl looks like she came out of the trash can! Man…she's just a typical fan-girl of my brother. But where's my brother and Tsunade-sama anyway? Wonder what happened? Well, better keep listening to the conversation. My plan was a success after all!" _Yuki thought.

"Sakura-chan! Please calm down! We're making a racket here! You don't want baa-chan to get mad at us, do you?" Naruto held onto Sakura's arm from hitting the girl.

"CALM DOWN NARUTO? CALM DOWN! This girl looks like she came from Gaki's trash company! She looks so good to beat the crap out of!" Sakura shouted.

The girl shrieked. "GAKI'S TRASH COMPANY? ARE YOU INSULTING ME! I'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON!" Karin shouted even louder.

"Karin, that's enough please." The guy with orange hair pleaded.

"Aaahhh…so Karin's her name. Sounds like a slut's name." Sakura said calmly.

"SLUT? Well, let's say Sakura is…well, um…ICKY BLOSSOMS! HA!" Karin accused hardly.

"Well then, sounds like you have a hard time thinking of a name." Sakura calmly said.

"Hmph! At least I have Sasuke right beside me everytime! We're like birds of a feather. Right Suigetsu? Jugo?" Karin said dreamily.

Sakura laughed. "Seriuosly Karin. Sasuke-kun has been on a revenge hunt for years and he still has that within him. So why would he get a girl so suddenly? Huh?"

"Er…well…uhm…uh…" Karin kept stuttering. Suigetsu had to laugh at this. Juugo smiled. Naruto looked confused and Sakura smirked.

"Pathetic." Sakura murmured under her breath.

"What was that?" Karin asked angrily.

"Nothing. I was just saying that you'll make a bad wife with Sasuke-kun if ever." Sakura smiled haughtily.

Karin just drilled holes with her eyes on Sakura.

"Anyways, where's Sasuke and Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked Suigetsu.

"Oh…about that…well the fifth told us to wait. She took Sasuke to the interrogation room, was it Jugo?" Suigetsu turned to his orange-haired comrade.

"Yes. I hope nothing bad happens to him." Jugo replied.

"Oh! My Sasuke-kun must be in danger! I must come to him!" Karin stood up but Sakura stopped her and put her down firmly.

"Is there any way to shut this girl? I'm getting pissed to be honest Sakura-chan." Naruto whined.

"Hmm…I have a great idea." Sakura said with a gleam in her eyes.

Karin looked terrified but regained her composure, Suigetsu and Naruto were curious to know the brilliant idea and Jugo just looked at them.

"Naruto, give me some tape and I have a great genjutsu to do just that."

* * *

><p>"Uchiha Sasuke, the elders will give you a second chance. But if you ruin this chance, you will be sentenced to death. Am I making myself clear?" Tsunade ordered.<p>

"Hn." he replied. "What's the consequences?" (I have Sasuke's looks in my profile)

Tsunade sighed deeply. "The council is still thinking about your punishment. But for now, you can still use your chakra but your under house arrest. Remember that."

Sasuke didn't answer. Instead, he looked straight ahead.

They left the interrogation room and headed back to the office.

The interrogation was quite easy even if Morino Ibiki was pushing him for more information after he said all the information needed. Sasuke also wondered what his former team was doing. He expected them to be waiting inside the office by now. His thoughts even came to his younger sister. He wanted what was life in the village for her. Did she have a happy life? Did she have a life like the one he had? Sufferings and loneliness. He would question her some other time. He didn't want to rush things with her.

Tsunade was about to turn the knob of her office when she heard noise. "What on earth is going on in there?" she murmured. She hastily opened the door. To her utter surprise, she saw poor Karin taped to her chair from head to foot and was under Sakura's genjutsu while Naruto and Suigetsu were laughing on the floor like wild monkeys. Jugo chuckled.

Tsunade looked crossed for a minute but smiled. "Well, looks like Kakashi is not yet here." Tsunade strode to her desk and sat down.

Everyone grew silent, especially Naruto and Sakura. They looked at Sasuke. Their former teammate and best friend. Then they smiled. "WELCOME BACK SASUKE!"

They ran to the Uchiha and flew their arms around him into a bear hug. Sasuke just smiled and hugged them back. He remembered all the memories he had with his team.

Tsunade smiled at the happy trio. _"They look so happy…but there's someone missing."_

Suigetsu whistled. "Well, I guess it's a happy ending then" he turned to Jugo. He smiled in reply. Karin was still under Sakura's sleeping genjutsu.

Tsunade coughed. The three looked at her. "What is it baa-chan?" Naruto questioned.

"It seems Yuki is not here. Where is she?" the fifth asked.

Sakura slapped her forehead. "Yuki! That's the problem Tsunade-sama, she was right behind us and when we turned back she's gone. She disappeared into thin air!" Sakura explained.

Tsunade looked at the ceiling. _"I think I know where she might be…" _she thought.

* * *

><p>"Okay. I'm done for." I quietly said. I waited for a kunai to hit the ceiling and fall to face my brother but nothing happened. <em>"Hm? That's strange. I thought she knew where I was. Let me check." <em>I opened a part of the ceiling slightly. I saw that the lights were off and saw no one except for Karin taped on the chair in a deep sleep. _"This is a trick. I must not fall for it!"_ I thought to myself.

I started to turn back, but when I did, I saw my brother right beside me, his Mangekyou Sharingan activated. "Boo." he simply said. I stared for a moment then shrieked. I lost my balance and fell into the Hokage's office.

"Ouch! What was that for? Geez…" I complained and scratching my head which hit the table. "That wasn't very pleasant guys!"

The lights opened. Everybody went on the floor laughing except for Tsunade. She chuckled so loud and Sasuke jumped off the ceiling and smirked at me. "That teaches you a lesson for hiding from your brother." Tsunade remarked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Thanks for the reminder your Highness!" I said sarcastically. "Nice show, nice show."

"That was entertaining." a voice said. Everyone looked and saw Kakashi smiling and giving a thumbs up. "Way to go Yuki! An Uchiha should be proud that she fell off the ceiling."

Everybody, including me sweatdropped.

"Your minutes late." I said casually.

"Sorry. An old woman dropped a big bag of groceries and I had to-" Kakashi was interrupted by everyone saying: "THAT'S A LIE!" Kakashi in turn, smiled.

"Now you're here…Yuki." Tsunade looked at me. "Why do you always hide up there?" Everybody looked at me at what I will answer.

"Uhm…Akari and I…well…just wanted that place up there…to think." I choked a little on my words.

Tsunade sighed. "I don't think that's a place to think. From what Akari said, that makes YOUR hiding place and not hers." She pointed out.

Now I was the one who sighed. _"I'm gonna kill Akari when I see her." _I thought.

"Anyways, aren't you going to say a little 'Hi' to your brother?" the fifth asked.

I turned to my brother and just said 'hi'. No more, no less.

Tsunade sighed very deeply this time. This sounded like a sighing contest. Like whoever sighs the greatest wins! Talk about misery and luck at the same time.

"The council will still decide what will be Sasuke and his team's punishment. I will send a message to all of you when they have decided. You're all dismissed." Tsunade said. "Except Yuki."

They all looked at me. Then Naruto and Sakura gave me a smile of reassurance. Suigetsu patted me on the back. Jugo waved. Kakashi gave a thumbs-up. Sasuke just stared at me and left. I looked at Karin still strapeed on the chair, asleep. "Wait. What about her?" I pointed.

"Aw, don't worry Yuki-chan! She'll just be snoozing for the night here. Meet you at Ichiraku's!" Naruto called.

"I'm not worrying! I'm just wondering!" I shouted back, but it seemed no one heard me.

"Yuki. We have to talk." Tsunade said seriously.

I waited. I wonder what could be so serious. I just had to wait.

Author's Note: Okay! So what do you guys think about the first chapter? I know I made Yuki as Sasuke's sister and other characters but hey, isn't this is a fanfiction? Anyways, give me some reviews about this chap! Thanks! =)) ( Looks pretty short, eh? )


	2. FAILURE NOTICE

**FAILURE NOTICE:**

**GUYS! THE BAD NEWS IS I HAVE TO STOP AND CHANGE THE NARUTO EVOLUTION FANFIC BECAUSE I'VE GOT WRITER'S BLOCK, NOT ENOUGH TIME, AND A FRIEND WHO'S PUSHING ME TO CHANGE IT! SO GUYS, PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. I WILL MAKE A NEW FANFICTION THIS TIME WITHOUT SASUKE IN A FEW CHAPTERS. I WANNA MAKE THINGS A BIT SPICY. THE GOOD NEWS IS I'M MAKING A NEW ONE OBVIOUSLY! SO, I WON'T BE MAKING MUCH FANFICS WHEN CLASSES START WHICH IS JUNE. BUT THOSE WHO LIKE MY FIRST CHAPTER AND WANT TO CONTINUE IT, WHY NOT? MESSAGE ME AND I'LL GIVE YOU THE DETAILS! SO, THANK YOU FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING!**


End file.
